Underneath your clothes
by Lacey Lee
Summary: En la biblioteca como de costumbre, Parvati Patil y Hermione Granger, las dos muchachas de 5º año hacían sus deberes, mientras Ginny Weasley fantaseaba de lo lindo... En este fic encontrareis muchas sorpresas,parejas que pocos se han imaginado, mucho sent
1. Cerca de ti

Capítulo 1

Cerca de ti

En la biblioteca como de costumbre, Parvati Patil y Hermione Granger, las dos muchachas de 5º año; hacían sus deberes, mientras Ginny Weasley fantaseaba de lo lindo.

Y entonces bajaré de las escaleras de la recepción con un gran vestido amarillo, con mis zapatillas amarillas, mi bolsa amarilla, mis aretes amarillos, mi pulsera amarilla, mi gargantilla amarilla, mi chalina….- Suspiró Ginny

Amarilla, supongo- dijo Hermione irritada, codeó a Ginny la cual solo puso cara de "déjenme ser"

Todo es amarillo! Que no te sabes otro color?- preguntó Parvati con sarcasmo

Bueno, así soy si, podrían dejar un momento sus libros y ponerme atención? Ya casi es mi fiesta y ustedes no me ayudan- dijo un poco triste Ginny, cumpliría 15 años y tendría su fiesta de 15, como acostumbraban en el mundo mágico.

Y en donde planeas que sean?- preguntó Hermione

En donde crees? En la casa de los tíos de Harry?- preguntó en tono burlón Ron que acababa de llegar junto con Harry.

Ja ja ja- rió molesta Hermione- y que hacen aquí?-

Pues no te venimos a ver a ti eh, así que no te emociones….- se burló Ron

Que gracioso! Me encantas! Súbete a un árbol si? Y cuando madurez te bajas ok?- dijo molesta Hermione, se levantó de la mesa, tomó su mochila y salió de la biblioteca.

Por que no te consigues un cerebro hermanito, eres completamente, ay! Eres…eres…. Horrible!- gritó Ginny furiosa, las mejillas se tornaron a un tono rojizo, cruzó los brazos y torció la boca.

Hay ya! No es para tanto, solo le dije la verdad yo no venía a verla, venia a decirte que mamá mandó una lechuza donde dice que mandará las invitaciones de tu fiestecita cuando decidas el color- dijo Ron hojeando el libro que estaba en la mesa donde Parvati seguía anotando las respuestas al cuestionario que había dejando Snape de Tarea.

Hay Ron te dije que serían amarillas- suspiró Ginny- por cierto cuando te toca tu servicio Hermano?. Era época de Navidad así que los de quinto año tendría que hacer servicio social en el pueblo de Hosmade, a cada uno le signarían actividades diferentes, y empezarían a partir de ese viernes, todos los viernes al pueblo.

Pues hoy, viernes, todo tenemos que ir-dijo con mala cara Ron

Te recomiendo que le pidas una disculpa a Herm- dijo Ginny a Ron mirando discretamente a Harry , el cual también la miraba de reojo.

Y eso por que?-

Por que en mi fiesta no acepto a nadie sin pareja y obvio que quieres que ella te acompañe- dijo riendo picadamente Ginny, Ron se ruborizó y bajó la mirada, después agregó- pues no iré- dio media vuelta y salió

No le hagan caso, es que Malfoy volvió a molestar- dijo Harry suspirando.

Draco?- preguntó instantáneamente Parvati, parvati conocía bien a Draco, eran amigos, y él ya no molestaba a Hermione ni a Ginny pues eran las mejores amigas de Parvati, Parvati tenía un sentimiento secreto hacía Draco pero nadie sabía, excepto sus amigas.

Sí, él, pero no tiene importancia- aclaró Harry

Donde lo vieron? Tengo que hablar con él.- dijo sonrojándose Parvati

Estaba en los invernaderos- dijo Harry- Ginny me podrías permitir un segundo, tengo que decirte algo- sonrió Harry.

Bueno yo me voy- dijo Parvati al ver la situación, tomo sus cosas y salió- te veo al rato Ginny-

Hermione estaba en la sala común, leía un gran libro en uno de los sillones junto al fuego de la chimenea que crepitaba sin cesar.

estás muy sola- dijo una voz desde la entrada, la sala común estaba casi vacía.

Que quieres? Si vienes a molestar, búscate a otra- dijo Hermione sin mirarlo

No, no vengo a eso, veras… vengo a, bueno… a pedirte una disculpa- dijo Ron sentándose junto a ella. Hermione desvió la mirada de su libro y lo miró

Que quieres, no tengo dinero, no hago favores y no paso tareas- dijo hermione chascando la lengua

Déjame que te explique si?-dijo Ron tomando aire

Pues explica- pidió Hermione acomodándose en el sillón fingiendo interés.

Lo siento mucho, estaba molesto y me desquite con la primera que vi- dijo Ron ruborizándose

Ha, claro y yo tengo que pagar cuando al señor le vaya mal no?- dijo con sarcasmo Hermione

No es como lo piensas!- dijo Ron subiendo el tono de su voz.

Entonces como es?- dijo Hermione subiendo igual la voz

Mira ya te pedí perdón, que quieres ahora?- dijo Ron perdiendo la paciencia

Quisiera que por una vez me tomaras en serio, Ron- Hermione se levantó del sillón y subió a su habitación dejando a Ron sorprendido. No la tomaba en serio? Claro que si, pero ella no lo notaba…. Como no tomar en serio a la persona que invadía sus pensamientos?

Draco estaba en los invernaderos, tenía puestos los guantes de trabajo, sacó un poco de semillas de un gran frasco y las colocó en la tierra fresca de una orquídea que crecía en la zona de plantas y flores muggles. Parvati lo miraba con un brillo especial en su mirada desde la entrada, se ocultó detrás de un pino enorme. Draco tarareaba una canción. Quiero perseguirte, pretenderte, quiero amarte noche y día 

Parvati pisó sin querer un montó de hojas secas que estaban en el suelo, haciéndose ver por Draco.

no sabía que otra de tus virtudes era espiar- dijo Draco sonriendo

yo…yo, es que estaba…. Bueno, quería hablar contigo…-dijo Parvati nerviosamente

y de que?- preguntó Draco quitándose los guantes.

Pues…de es que tengo una orquídea en mi casa, y quiero saber que le canto…-dijo casi sin respirar Parvati

Bueno puedes empezar por algo clásico- dijo Draco riendo- para que me querías, Parvati?

No sé mentir verdad?-

Pues la verdad no, pero puedes intentarlo, doy clases particulares de eso, por si te interesa….- sonrió Draco

Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, pero la verdad quería decirte, bueno pedirte una disculpa por lo que pasó el otro día en astronomía, no sé que me pasó, prometo que no volverá a pasar- explicó Parvati mas nerviosa porque Draco se acercó mas a ella.

No te preocupes, el que se disculpa soy yo, después de todo yo también estuve ahí, y para ser sincero yo lo quería- Draco sonrió una última vez y salió del invernadero dejando a Parvati casi en shock, lo que había pasado era una especie de secreto nadie lo sabía, una noche en la torre de astronomía Draco la había besado y desde ese momento sintió algo diferente en ella, algo muy profundo, algo tan anormal…..nunca lo había sentido.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry y Ginny platicaban en la biblioteca

bueno, entonces así quedamos, te veo mañana temprano- dijo Ginny sonriendo

muchas gracias Ginny, no sabes la ayuda que me das, realmente no entiendo esos temas de Historia, muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos- dijo Harry, dió medía vuelta y salió. Ginny empezó a gritar, y a cantar. Estaría cerca de Harry!. Eso era genial!.

Después de la comida. Los de 5º tenía transformaciones con la Profesora McGonagal

bueno, ya saben del servicio social, así que solo tengo que decirles sus actividades, trabajaran solos; señorita Granger, usted estará encargada de la limpieza de las calles del pueblo este día, Patil, estarás en el hospicio de niños huérfanos, Potter, estarás en el sanatorio de ancianos…..- la profesora dio a cada alumno una tarea, terminando esa clase tendrían que ir al pueblo y regresarían cerca de las 8 de la noche. La profesora dio el tema del día, ya casi eran las 6 de la tarde. Cuando la profesora lo indicó, todos salieron, los terrenos del colegio estaban de un tono casi blanco, había nieve por todos lados, era diciembre y hacia frío.

Caminaron hasta la entrada del pueblo, donde todos se separaron, para sus actividades.

-no puedo creerlo, hace un frío de los demonios, y yo tengo que estar en la calle!- se quejó Hermione. Parvati entró en el hospicio, muchos niños estaban en ese lugar, tenían mal aspecto, ya que no tenían muchos recursos. Una señorita de aspecto amable se acercó a Parvati.

- eres del colegio verdad? Hay mucho trabajo ven- dijo la señorita haciendo un ademán con la mano para que Parvati la siguiera.-aquí hay mucho trabajo que hacer. Te pido que les ayudes a las niñas a arreglar el dormitorio?- preguntó la señorita.

-claro!-asintió Parvati.

- por aquí, sígueme, mi nombre es Nora, lo que necesites, dime- sonrió, entraron en una aula con 25 camas de madera en horribles condiciones, las niñas de entre 5 y 6 años corrían por el lugar. Todo estaba limpio aunque desordenado.

- niñas, vengan acá, fórmense por estaturas, ella es….-Nora volteo a ver a Parvati

-Parvati- dijo la muchacha

- si, ella esta aquí para ayudarnos, la obedecerán en todo, no se porten mal, cualquier cosa Parvati me informará y no quiero castigar a nadie, entendido?-preguntó frunciendo el ceño Nora

- entendido- dijeron a coro las niñitas.

- ha! Y nada de magia!- Nora salió por el agujero donde debía haber una puerta, en su lugar había una cortina roída y amarillenta.

- bueno, a trabajar!- dijo Parvati, después de tender las camas y arreglar el dormitorio, las niñas se pusieron a jugar. Una niña de acercó a Parvati.

- hola!- saludó la niña

-hola, necesitas algo?-preguntó Parvati

-si, necesito que me ayudes, me puedes peinar?-preguntó la niñita

-claro, como te peino?-preguntó Parvati

-como ella- la niña le mostró un recorte de una revista, donde estaba la hija de un mago muy rico.

- esta bien, préstame tu cepillo- pidió Parvati, la niña se lo dio y ella empezó a cepillar su rubio cabello.

-que lindo cabello!- dijo amablemente Parvati

-gracias, el tuyo también es lindo!- dijo riendo la niña-au!-gritó la niña

-no debes jalarla tanto!-dijo desde el marco de la puerta Draco

- que haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendida Parvati

-también aquí es mi servicio- dijo Draco

-es tu novio?-preguntó la niña

-No!- dijo Parvati sonrojándose, Draco sonrió

- por que lo preguntas?-preguntó Draco

- por que son una linda pareja- dijo la niña sonriendo- puedes seguir con mi peinado?- preguntó a Parvati

- claro linda- Parvati siguió cepillando el cabello de la niña – au!-volvió a quejarse la niña. –me jalas!-

-lo siento, pero no te muevas tanto si?- dijo Parvati, Draco empezó a reírse.

- que es tan gracioso?- preguntó Parvati desesperada al no poder peinar a la niña

- que ya te desesperaste- contestó Draco

-claro que no!-replicó Parvati

-Te conozco muy bien, y ya estás desesperada- dijo Draco

-bueno si eres mejor que yo péinala tú- pidió Parvati, extendió el cepillo para que Draco lo tomara.

- no lo necesito- dijo y luego se dirigió a la niña- bien, princesa, quieres ser una estrella de rock?- la niña asintió con la cabeza- bueno ya esta- Draco tomó entre sus manos el cabello de la niña y lo sujetó con una liga, de manera que quedara despeinado

- eso es un peinado?-preguntó con sarcasmo Parvati

- claro que si, así se peinan las estrellas de rock!-

-Draco, las estrellas de rock no se peinan!- explicó Parvati

-como sea, ya estas linda- le dijo a la niña

-igual que ella?-preguntó la niña señalando a Parvati

-si, bueno, un poquito menos-dijo Draco sonriendo, miró Parvati y luego a la niña, la cual besó la mejilla de Draco y se fue con las demás.

- un poquito menos?-preguntó Parvati nerviosa.

- bueno, tenía que decirle que si, para que se fuera- dijo seriamente Draco

-chistoso!- dijo Parvati molesta

- no te enojes, sabes que estoy bromeando- dijo Draco saliendo con Parvati a la entrada del Hospicio.

- ya casi son las ocho, debemos irnos- sugirió Parvati, ella y Draco caminaron al castillo, realmente estaba feliz de estar tan cerca de Draco.

Yo digo: Xdón, soy nueva en esto, y estaba en uno de esos momentos en los cuales Dios te ilumina y la inspiración llega a ti, así que por ello salió esto, espero que les guste (no echen las pedradas!)

Lacey Lee (la autora)


	2. Te espero sentada

Capítulo 2

Te espero Sentada

La luz del sol entro directo por la ventana anunciando que ya era hora de levantarse. Parvati abrió los ojos, el sol alumbraba su cama, entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

¿Qué tienes Hermy?- preguntó Parvati preocupada al ver a su amiga llorando en su cama

No me hagas caso, solo que ya ves cuando una se pone melancólica y hasta por que pasó la mosca te pones a llorar- dijo Hermione secándose las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos castaños.

Segura que es eso, acaso no es por culpa de tu mal de amores ósea por Ron?-preguntó sonriendo Parvati. Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

No te preocupes, veras que pronto abre los ojos y te pide que salgan juntos- animó Parvati.

No, creo, es que es tan despistado, pero si casi, casi se lo estoy gritando!- Hermione suspiro, y secó las lagrimas que apenas se asomaban en sus ojos, ya hinchados de tanto llorar.-es que no se da cuenta que me lastima con sus comentarios, yo que lo quiero tanto!-

Parvati miró el cuarto, ya ninguna de sus compañeras estaba ahí. Miró el reloj de la mesa de noche, eran las 10 am. Se había quedado dormida, se levantó y miró por la ventana, miró los invernaderos, eran su lugar favorito para pensar y para ver a Draco sin que él se diera cuenta.

Tomó su bata de baño y se metió en la regadera, después se vistió, tenía un presentimiento, tal vez podría ver a Draco en los invernaderos. Sacó de su baúl unos jeans que hacía mucho no se ponía, hacía frió, sacó su estuche de maquillaje y se arregló.

Ginny entró al dormitorio con una chamarra muy grande que le cubría hasta las manos.

hace mucho frío- dijo Ginny al ver la cara de Parvati al verla entrar en tremendo disfraz.- ¿A dónde vas tan arreglada?- preguntó la pelirroja

a ningún lado, solo quiero caminar por ahí, husmear un rato y ya- dijo Parvati buscando cualquier pretexto que no tuviera que ver con la verdad.

Hasta parece viernes de fiesta, nunca te arreglas así en sábado, mujer, de veras quien las entiende!- dijo riendo Ginny

Chistosa! Si tú eres igual- analizó Parvati.

Bueno yo venía por unos guantes, verdaderamente esta de morir el clima- explicó Ginny.-deberías taparte- sugirió Ginny

Lo tomaré en cuenta- dijo Parvati poniéndose un poco de rimel en sus pestañas rizadas, después se puso un poco de brush y gloss en los labios.

Insisto, segura que no tienes una cita o algo parecido?- preguntó Ginny guiñando un ojo

Claro que no, pero que tiene?-preguntó Parvati. Revisó su imagen una vez mas en la gran luna del armario y salió. La sala común estaba abarrotada de alumnos, todos murmurando sobre la fiesta de Ginny, que sería en una semana, es decir el primer sábado empezando las vacaciones.

Parvati salió por el retrato de la señora Gorda, bajó las escaleras principales, siguió por el vestíbulo hasta la entrada del castillo. Salió la nieve estaba un poco resbaladiza, hacía muchísimo frío, camino hasta los invernaderos y se sentó en la esquina del invernadero 5, de Plantas y árboles muggles.

Te espero sentada

en la esquina de siempre

Y más arreglada

Que si fuera un viernes

Sin ninguna cita

Hecha previamente

Pero con la plena intuición de verte

Miró el reloj de pulsera, eran las 11:00 am. Miró a través del acrílico que suponía ser la pared del invernadero, a lo mejor Draco estaba adentro, pero no, un chico caminó hacia los invernaderos, su corazón se aceleró, miró mas de cerca, error, solo era un muchacho de 6º, y Draco no aparecía, ella tenía el presentimiento de que él estaría ahí, y tenía la intención de decirle que lo quería, pero de Draco no se venía nada.

Mis ojos no paran

de mirar y mirar

el oscuro pedernal de las ideas

buscando mas huecos

dentro de este hueco

buscando una luz en

medio de este cielo

El sol se metió de repente, un poco nublado, una nube anunció una ligera lluvia. Tenía las ideas confusas, no sabía si realmente Draco llegaría, no tenían ninguna cita, así que solo ella se complicaba la vida.

mi cielo mi cielo

pobre de mi cielo

hacía mucho frío, sus manos empezaron a congelarse así que las guardo en la bolsa delantera de su playera. Como extrañaba las largas charlas con él, hacía un tiempo Draco ya no era el mismo, algo lo había cambiado para bien, era tan lindo con ella, tan detallista, seguro fue por eso que dejo que entrara en su corazón, pero no sabía si él sentía lo mismo, tal vez si o quizás no. Como lo quería, parvati recordó el momento en astrología, su subconsciente deseaba que volviera a suceder, a veces sentía que ya lo había perdido, pero si aún no lo tenía¿Cómo perder algo que nunca tuvo?

mis manos las guardo

porque tengo frío

y se sienten raras

dentro del bolsillo

ha pasado ya mas

de una hora y media

y no has aparecido

me falló mi instinto

volvió a mirar el reloj, eran casi la 1:00, había pasado una hora y media sentada ahí, congelándose, cuando buscaba a Draco ya no lo encontraba, él estaba en su mundo, tan lejos de ella, que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de que moría por él y vivía por él. Ya no aguantaba más, lo necesitaba cerca de ella, pero aún no había aparecido, su presentimiento era fallido, igual que el amor que sentía por el chico de los ojos grises.

pero es que mi instinto

no sabe de amores

pero es que mi instinto

no sabe que…

vivir la vida sin ti

es algo como morir

es caminar sin mirar

como cantar sin oír

es hablar sin respirar

es comer sin digerir

porque yo descubrí

que eres la forma perfecta

la medida exacta

justa para mi

y es así…

Y Draco no estaba ahí, tal vez era culpa suya, no lo sabía con exactitud, o era el destino? Tampoco lo sabía, lo que si sabía era que moría lentamente estando sin él. No sabía lo que había pasado ese día, solo se perdió en su mirada, dejo que la llevara a la nube mas alta y ahí se quedó, se enamoró sin remedio. Cuando lo miraba, se preguntaba una y otra vez lo que él pensaría de ella. Pasaban los minutos y seguía sin verlo, sentía que se escondía de ella, sabía que lo quería, lo quería demasiado, pero no se atrevía a llamarlo amor, era una palabra compleja de dos sílabas, buscaba una razón para no morir, y entonces la encontró: Draco se acercaba al invernadero 5. Traía puesto un suéter negro que ella le había regalado y el gorro que él mismo había tejido

mi cielo mi cielo no sabes que….

vivir la vida sin ti

es algo como morir

es caminar sin mirar

como cantar sin oír

es hablar sin respirar

es comer sin digerir

porque yo descubrí

que eres la forma perfecta

la medida exacta

justa para mi

Draco se acercó a Parvati

que haces aquí tan sola?- preguntó Draco, extendió su mano para ayudar a Parvati a levantarse.

Yo, nada, venía a verte- dijo sin pensar Parvati poniéndose muy roja – es decir, vengo a ver las orquídeas- Parvati sonrió tímidamente.

Un pajarito, me dijo que estarías aquí, y decidí venir a verte- Draco sonrió.- quiero decir, a las orquídeas-

Bueno, quieres entrar?-preguntó Parvati señalando el invernadero.

Claro, pero solo sin tú me acompañas- dijo Draco. Entraron en el invernadero. Parvati se acercó al lugar donde estaban las orquídeas. Draco se dirigió a la estantería, buscaba algo. Parvati aprovechó para mirar las plantas, la verdad, no conocía las orquídeas de cerca, así que quiso examinarlas. Extendió su mano con cuidado y tocó una de las hojas con su dedo índice. Draco puso su mano sobre la de ella y la tomó.

Estás helada- dijo en voz un poco más baja.

Llevo casi dos horas allá afuera- explicó Parvati.

Y que hacías?- preguntó con interés Draco.

Te esperaba- confesó Parvati poniéndose roja.- quería verte- Parvati miró sus ojos, Draco seguía sosteniendo la mano de Parvati.

es algo como morir

es caminar sin mirar

como cantar sin oír

es hablar sin respirar

es comer sin digerir

porque yo descubrí

que eres la forma perfecta

la medida exacta

justa para mi

Yo también quería verte-dijo Draco.- Parvati, no sé lo que pienses de mi, pero de verdad….yo creo que estoy enamo….-Draco no terminó de decirlo cuando alguien entró al invernadero. Ginny venía como histérica gritando.

Parvati, necesito tu ayuda, es Hermione, perdón por interrumpir, tenemos un problema- explicó Ginny tosiendo a causa de que venía corriendo desde el castillo.

Que pasa?-preguntó Parvati preocupada.

Harry y Ron- dijo Ginny tomando aire.

Que pasa con ellos?-preguntó Draco

Mi hermanito y su amigo, con su sentido de salvar al mundo, anoche escucharon un ruido cerca del bosque y los niñitos decidieron ir a investigar, ahora están atrapados en la casa de los gritos, no pueden salir, Harry mandó su lechuza con un pergamino para el director, piden ayuda urgente. Y eso no es todo- Ginny volvió a tomar aire.

Que sucede Ginny?-preguntó con desesperación Parvati.

Hermione esta como loca! Dice que siente que algo malo le pasó a Ron!- dijo Ginny apunto de las lágrimas.-¡Ayúdenme!-

Yo digo: vengan esos Jitomatazos!. Y luego de los aplausos y de que el público me ovacione y me invite a retirarme de esto; vienen las disculpas: lo siento, me puse romántica y melancólica, y creo que se hizo un gran pozole, con mucho de todo, ahora hasta songfic es, pero lo hice con mucho cariño. Chaoito

Gracias Ana x todas esas cosas lindas q escribiste de mi fic y gracias a las personitas tan amables q me leen! de verdad gracias!

Lacey Lee (la humilde autora) Mi nombre es Elena

Song: Te espero sentada- Shakira


	3. Here with me

Capitulo 3

Here with me

vamos a l castillo- sugirió Draco algo confundido.

Gracias, gracias Draco, en verdad- dijo Ginny abrazando a Draco fuertemente (nota mental de Ginny: "hay que aprovechar situaciones así no?")

Caminaron hasta el castillo, Ginny y Parvati entraron por el retrato de la señora gorda, Draco las esperaría en el comedor. Hermione estaba sentada en el sillón donde solía leer junto a la chimenea.

I didn't hear you leave  
I wonder how am I still here  
and I don't want to move a thing  
It might change my memory

que pasa Hermione?- preguntó Parvati asustada y con un leve tono rojizo en las mejillas, igual al que le provocaba de vez en cuando Draco.

que pasa, pasa, que ese cretino se largó, y yo siento que algo malo le pasó- explicó Hermione con tristeza mezclado con enojo y subiendo el tono de voz cada vez mas.

Ya verás que no le pasa nada, es algo menso y todo, pero sabe que hacer en situaciones peligrosas.- dijo Ginny ayudando a la causa convencida de que su hermano era muy valiente y toda la cosa.

Ya hablaste con el Director?- preguntó Parvati sentándose a lado de Hermione.

No, no pienso moverme de aquí, hasta que yo lo vea, y pueda abalanzarme a golpearlo por imprudente- dijo Hermione exasperada, realmente no quería golpear a Ron, estaba muy preocupada¿y si algo malo le pasaba?

Sintió un escalofrió y recordó a Ron inconciente, después de un gran juego de ajedrez, su corazón se estremeció, una punzada de dolor la invadió por dentro y por fuera¿Por qué no salía al rescate de Ron? Lo intentó pero su profesor consentido no la dejó: Snape también ayudaba para rescatar a Harry y a Ron.

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me

por que no vamos un rato a pasear por los terrenos?- preguntó Ginny sonriendo e intentando suavizar el ambiente como solo ella podía hacer.

Ginny, esta es una situación complicada, y no pienso ir a pasear, cuando Ron esta quien sabe en donde- explicó Hermione un poco mas alterada.

No seas tan dura con Ginny, solo quería ayudar- explicó Parvati.

No estas preocupada? Son tu hermano y tu casi novio- dijo Hermione a Ginny recargando su cabeza en el sillón.

Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto, pues si- confesó Ginny- tienes razón, y si algo malo les pasó, hay! Que voy hacer, ya no le daré clases de regularización a Harry!- dijo Ginny con tristeza pero usando el drama.

¿Cuáles clases?- preguntó Parvati con su característica curiosidad.

Lo iba a regularizar en historia de la magia- dijo emocionada Ginny poniéndose un poco roja

Tú, pero si va un año adelante!- dijo Hermione

Es que ahora se usa eso de las clases particulares, tu sabes, no?- dijo Parvati sonriendo picaramente y codeando a Hermione.

Habló la voz de la experiencia- confirmó Ginny riendo también.- ¿Por qué no vamos al comedor?-

I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Si, vamos, Draco nos está esperando- dijo Parvati emocionada.

Yo lo decía por que hay unos taquitos, que no sabes! Son deliciosos!- dijo Ginny alegremente.

Solo piensas en comida, Ginny, es de familia a caso?- preguntó con tristeza Hermione

Hay, cambiando el tema, oye Parvati, si que no pierdes el tiempo, Draco esta como para abrazarle, es una cosa! Que Dios Bendito!- dijo Ginny poniéndose roja

¡Ginny!- regañó Parvati sonrojada.

Bueno, yo decía, la verdad- explicó Ginny riendo.

Esta bien, yo voy a ver a Draco, no vas Hermione?- preguntó Parvati intentando animar a Hermione a levantarse de aquel sillón.

No, no me pienso mover de aquí hasta que yo lo vea aquí sentado conmigo- dijo Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo como de costumbre.

Pero no has desayunado! Figúrate unos chilaquilitos, frijolitos…..mmmm- Ginny ya casi les da el menú. Pero Hermione no quiso pararse de ahí, no pensaba irse, ni comer, ni nada, hasta que viera a Ron junto a ella. ¿Qué él no veía como era que hermione lo quería tanto?.

I don't want to call my friends  
They might wake me from this dream  
And I can't leave this bed  
Risk forgetting all that's been

Hubiera preferido que sus amigas no supieran porque ellas no la entendían, tenía el peor de los presentimientos, si algo le pasaba a Ron…

El frío penetró hasta sus huesos, miro la ventana, estaba abierta, se levanto del sillón y cerró la ventana, asomó la mirada afuera, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, si seguía así, tal vez Ginny no tendría Fiesta, ahora lo importante era que Ron corría peligro¿Qué esperaba estando sentada ahí? No lo sabía, quizá solo quería refugiarse en un lugar con el recuerdo de él, tal vez necesitaba estar sola, pensando, tenía que ser positiva, ella jamás se comportaba así, pero ya llevaba casi cinco años queriendo a su amigo en secreto, pero era lo bastante tímida para nunca decirlo.

Tomó una gabardina de su habitación, y salió a los terrenos, la nieve no estaba espesa, resbaladiza e insegura, entonces pensó que así era la vida, te podías resbalar, equivocarte y caer, tropezar con lo incierto.

En el lago flotaban pequeños trozos de hielo, se sentó a la orilla de este, lo contempló por un rato, y luego sintió la humedad sobre ella, sin una razón concreta comenzó a llorar, desde hacía días estaba así, tan triste, es que no podía entender como era que la persona que mas quería en el mundo no la quisiera, que no la tomara en cuenta…

Después de pasar todo el día ahí, Emprendió el camino de vuelta, en la entrada de la sala común se encontró con Ginny, la cual tenía en las manos un montón de sobres amarillos.

hermione, que bueno que te veo, decidiste salir a tomar el fresco?-

si, algo así- contestó Hermione

Draco investigó, harry y Ron están bien, pero están castigados, los muy inteligentes creyeron que nos invadían, lo cual no era correcto, mi mamá pidió permiso para venir a dejar mis invitaciones…. Ron confundió a mamá con algo maligno bueno- suspiró Ginny. Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa.

Entonces están bien?-preguntó Hermione con emoción.

Si, eso parece, ya ves, no era para tanto- dijo Ginny sonriendo.

Ya era tarde, la hora de la cena se pasó rapidísimo, Hermione no quiso probar ni un bocado, se rehusaba hasta que viera a Ron. Hermione se levantó de la mesa y subió a la sala común, se sentó en el sillón frente a la chimenea encendida. Observó el fuego, una sensación de cansancio hizo que cerrara los ojos, se recostó en el sillón y se quedó dormida.

Oh I am what I am  
I'll do what I want  
But I can't hide  
I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Sintió que algo frió tocó su mano, creyó que no era nada, seguía dormida, había pasado una hora y media desde que se había quedado allí. Entonces abrió despacio los ojos, alguien estaba ahí junto a ella, sentado en el suelo, recargado en el sillón sostenía la mano de Hermione.

Ron?- preguntó Hermione. Ron abrió los ojos, al parecer también estaba dormido.

No quise despertarte- dijo Ron casi en un susurro

Estas bien?-preguntó preocupada Hermione. Ron aún sostenía su mano, pero al verse observado por la chica la soltó delicadamente.

Ya me dijeron que no quisiste comer- dijo sonriendo Ron.

Es que yo…- trató de explicarse Hermione, pero no lo logró Ron la tenía abrazada.

Me alegro de saber que aún te preocupas por mi- dijo Ron bajando la voz

Na! No fue nada, cuando quieras, fue un placer- dijo Hermione riendo, nerviosa y ruborizada completamente.

Vamos a cenar- dijo Ron seriamente

No cambias Ron!- dijo sorprendida Hermione notando que Ron estaba en perfecto estado.

Hay que festejar, no, no todos los días una chica linda, no come y se ata a un sillón por ti, o si?- dijo sonriendo Ron. Estaba muy feliz, de saber que era correspondido de alguna forma.

Oye! Yo no me até al sillón….- reclamó Hermione levantándose.

Poco te faltó- dijo Ron jugando con ella. También se levanto y salieron juntos por el retrato de la señora Gorda hacia el comedor.

I won't go  
I won't sleep  
I can't breathe  
Until you're resting here with me  
I won't leave  
I can't hide  
I cannot be  
Until you're resting here with me

Yo otra vez: Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Gracias a ti Ara que me animaste, nunk pensé que podría hacer esto.

Lacey Lee

Song: Here with me- Dido


End file.
